1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for processing self-diagnostic information relating to an operating state of a jet-propulsion personal watercraft to display the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, jet-propulsion personal watercraft have been widely used in leisure, sport, rescue activities, and the like. The personal watercraft typically includes an engine mounted in a space within a watercraft surrounded by a hull and a deck. The personal watercraft is equipped with a water jet pump, and the engine drives the water jet pump, which pressurizes and accelerates water sucked from a water intake generally provided on a bottom surface of the hull and ejects it rearward from an outlet port. Thereby, the personal watercraft is propelled.
In the jet-propulsion personal watercraft, a steering nozzle is provided behind the outlet port of the water jet pump and swung either to the right or to the left by operating a bar-type steering handle to the right or to the left, to change the ejection direction of the water to the right or to the left, thereby turning the watercraft to right or to the left.
In some personal watercraft, a control unit mounted within a body of the watercraft has a function to self-diagnose a state of the engine or auxiliary devices therefor. After the personal watercraft is taken out of the water, a personal computer is connected to the control unit to obtain diagnostic information resulting from the self-diagnosis. But, in this case, connection of the personal computer to the control unit is troublesome. In addition, on the water, an operator cannot check the diagnostic information.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 9-257520 discloses a motorcycle configured to display information of an abnormal state on a liquid crystal display portion of a meter equipped on a steering handle. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225791 discloses watercraft configured to display information of an abnormal state by pushing a display select switch in a predetermined manner.
In the motorcycle disclosed in the Publication No. 9-257520, upon occurrence of an abnormal state, the information of the abnormal state is displayed on a liquid crystal display portion of a meter regardless of whether or not the motorcycle is traveling. And, in the watercraft disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225791, it is necessary for an operator to operate the switch to cause the information of the abnormal state to be presented. Since the personal watercraft rises and falls unpredictably in heavy surf, it is relatively difficult for the operator to properly operate the switch in the predetermined manner to check the information of the abnormal state.